


Hold Me Through Winter

by codex_12



Series: Family Dynamics with Dream and Technoblade [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadnoblade, Domestic Fluff, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Gen, M/M, domestic technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex_12/pseuds/codex_12
Summary: Dream and Techno are cuddling with their daughter during winter when Techno starts singing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Family Dynamics with Dream and Technoblade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065632
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Hold Me Through Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my one-shot "Three" but this can stand alone.

It was winter on the little farm that Dream shared with his husband and their daughter. Dream lay cuddled up to his husband with their five-year-old daughter, Niki, in their arms. The cold had brought forth snow unlike either of the two had seen in their lifetimes. 

In the little cottage on the center of the farm was where the small family of three lay cuddled up to one another, Dream laying on the couch with Techno at his side and their daughter in his arms. Technblade was playing with Dream’s hair and if anyone ever saw the three of them, he would deny it until the day he died. He was a mercenary, after all, no one could know he was a softy inside for his small family.

Techno was humming a toon Dream was not familiar with as he mindlessly played with his hair. Dream wished he could do the same without fear of irritating the small pig-like ears on the pinkette’s head. Technblade was a piglin hybrid that Phiza Minecraft had found on one of his trips to the nether and adopted to raise as his own with the other two boys he had come to raise. 

“ **So come on let’s go** ,” Techno started softly singing to his husband and their daughter. “ **You are my baby and she is our sun** .” Dream started to smile at his lover’s words. Techno had a good singing voice, but the only time he ever sang was softly to himself in the potato gardens, so anytime Dream heard him sing was special to him. 

“ **I’ll hold you both close until winter is done** ,” Techno knew how much this line would affect his husband because this would be their first winter as a family. Dream usually spent his winters wishing for Technoblade to come back and now that he had his life was basically complete. Dream was nervous at first about Techno’s return, with Niki in his life she was his top priority. Technoblade however quickly adjusted to being a father. Dream now had time to himself when Techno and Niki went out to the garden to play and watch the animals.

“ **You are so warm and she smiles so bright** ” Technoblade still had nightmares from the time he spent in his comatose state. He would describe it to his lover as  a constant state of cold . Waking up in panic Techno would always call for Dream, eventually growing to call him his warmth.

“ **We will just lay here until morning light** ,” Techno sang this line to his daughter. Before Techno had come back Niki and Dream shared a bed in Dream’s room when Niki had a bad nightmare but, when Techno returned so did his and Dream’s nightmares. Techno’s nightmare tended to get violent and after one specific night where Techno thought Niki was JSchlatt, Niki’s birth father, spending the night in the same room got banned for everyone’s safety.

“ **Next to you, I will never grow cold** ,” Dream sang this to Techno, trying to ease his worry about the future. Techno would worry himself to death if he could, but Technoblade never dies, he always would reply. Dream would just smile and shake his head, one near-death fight and suddenly he was immortal.

“ **Darling, to me you are worth more than gold** ,” Techno sang and softly nuzzled his head into Dream’s neck. Dream just smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“Really, Techno, more than gold?” Dream teasingly asked his partner. He knew why he had said this, but wanted to hear him say it.

“I’m a piglin person, Dream, and to me, you are worth more than gold.” Techno paused for a second and swallowed down the anxiety building in his chest before continuing, “I would die a thousand times over to be in this moment with the both of you forever. My desire to even be in the same room as you is a hundred times stronger than me needing gold near me or me needing my crown.” 

At his husband’s confession, Dream felt his heart flutter. He felt Techno press a soft kiss to his cheek. Content Dream felt himself drift off to sleep. 

But if he heard his husband softly whisper to their daughter about how much he loved papa and her so much, that was his business. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't show this to any cc this is just for the fans.


End file.
